


Jealous

by AlexThePalax



Category: ncт
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexThePalax/pseuds/AlexThePalax
Summary: Yuta and Johnny had been dating for several months now, 3 to be exact. Now, you'd expect in relationships that you would've done the deed, right? Not for them at least. But what happens when Johnny wants to bring Taeyong into the relationship and finds out that those two had sex already?





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. If it's good enough, I'll continue when I can.

Yuta and Johnny had just finished up their date at a simple restaurant, hand and hand as they walked down the side walk. 

"So, love," Johnny said softly and looked over at Yuta with a small smile. "I'll be taking my leave tomorrow at that collage scholarship, so I'll be gone for a few days."

Ah, right. Yuta had almost forgotten abut that and he knew how much it meant to Johnny, so all he did was smile. Although he was happy, he felt like their relationship wasn't going anywhere. They did everything couples did... All but the intimacy. Sure, don't always do it the first day you meet, but they've been together quite sometime and they haven't even made out yet. That's how slow it was going. 

He couldn't complain as he loved Johnny dearly, but he had his wants and needs too, amd this was just making him desperate, but he'd hold back and wait for Johnny to come back from his trip. 

-—--------------------------------------------------------

Johnny kissed him goodbye and they hugged tightly before he took his bags and headed out to the car. He said he would be back in 4 days, though that'd be forever considering they were always together. 

Hey -J

Yuta smiled when he got a text several hours later as he laid down onto the bed and cuddled up to them blanket. He was tired, moving boxes from the room and to the garage. 

Hey, love. How is it? -Y

It took a few minutes before he hears his phone buzz again. 

It's really good but I gig. -J

Yuta sighed and texted back and I love you and waited, but he didn't get a response. A small frown played across his face. That was odd. He always texted back. 

Calm, Yuta, he is busy. You'll seen him soon. And with that, he slowly fell asleep. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

After the four days, Yuta waited by the window as it was time for Johnny's return. When the car caught his eye, he leaped for joy and almost darted for the door before he saw Johnny get out and open the door, a blob of pink hair filling his sight. 

A person. 

Yuta shook his head. Had to be a friend, of course! He was a collage student now. Yeah, that was it. 

Johnny unlocked the door and walked in, smiling when be said Yuta walk up to him and hug him. He hugged back before saying: "Hey, love. This is Taeyong. Taeyong, this is Yuta. He'll be joining this relationship." 

What?

Huh?

Now Yuta was lost. "I--what?" Johnny bit his lip and repeated himself. "Taeyong here will be poly with us." This... Poly? Was he serious? "Baby?"

Yuta shook his head. "Welcome, Taeyong." was all he had to say as he shook the pink haired boys hand. Well, he was very handsome, so he understood why he wanted him but... Was he not enough? He already found someone so fast. It made Yuta feel--bland. 

His head snapped up when he heard the sound of the door being closed as Johnny walked passed him bag in hand as Taeyong followed with him and into the room. This was all so sudden. 

\-----------------------------------------------------–-----

"Mhn, Johnny," Yuta was confused. It was passed 10pm and he had a routine of cleaning up and reading for a bit before he would go and lay down into Johnny's embrace. So hearing that made him thing... Taeyong. He'd forgotten. 

Yuta slowly made his way to the room, peeking through the door. He had to hold back a gasp as he saw the sight before them. 

\--  
Taeyong was underneath Johnny, face flushed and sweat matted to his head already as he rolled up into the other, moaning Johnny's name as they kissed deeply, body's flushed deeply together. 

A deep sadness ran through him. Johnny never did that to him and felt anger, jealousy, sorrow as he hated Taeyong. Only known the guy short and was making out with HIS boyfriend. 

This is unfortunate. Yuta couldn't watch more as he tossed himself onto his couch and shoved his ear phones into his ears. 

At least it was just a make out. Right?


End file.
